prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC514
is the 14th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5!, and also the 159th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Karen is having trouble with the budget for the various school clubs as everyone seems to be coming up short. '' Summary One day during lunch, Rin approaches Karen and asks her to do something about the soccer club balls. They need new ones but have insufficient funds that they need, and asks Karen to speak to the Student Council. They are surrounded by other members of various other clubs, who are also in need of additions. But she tells them that they just need to deal with what they have now, since she sees nothing wrong with it. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Kawarino scolds Bunbee for using too much money. Rin is unable to understand why Karen can't give them a raise in funds until she explains that if they did, something else in the school would need to decrease its own funds. Everything is connected so they need to think about their decisions before resorting to impulsive decisions. She listens while Rin attempts to explain this to Nozomi and starts to get an idea, so she leaves to speak with the Vice Principal. He tells her they simply can't do it, but she tries to convince him to listen. He seems to understand where she is coming from, and offers to speak with the Council's Chairwoman - but admits its probably useless. As the girls wonder what's going on with Karen, they catch a passing Pinkie. Leaving the office, Karen spots Komachi nearby and tells her everything that happened. While wondering if there's anything she can do to help, Komachi recalls after they came together, Nozomi and the others have began to change. Old Karen would just have said "your budget is decided", but now she actually wants to help others instead of putting a final word on it so quickly. Karen thinks Komachi may be right and with that, Komachi suggests they put their heads together and think it over. The Vice Principal heads into the chairwoman's office in order to bring up what happened. She tells him that she believes it may be necessary to increase the budgets, but she also thinks they could do a lot more for the School as well. Back at the lunch area, Karen is once again confronted by all of the clubs. As they try to calm down the students, Komachi yells at them to be quiet while hitting the table and tells them that they should try to work out something themselves in their own club groups rather then accuse Karen of not caring and making her feel bad. Rin agrees and claims that they really should have tried to work it out themselves instead, then apologizes to Karen. Nozomi suggests everyone line up and one-by-one, they can try to see what each club or group needs. While she doesn't have a plan, she is sure this is a good first step. The girls think it over and decide that it may be worth a shot, so they agree to it. Meanwhile, Bunbee took a cab to school. He is rather annoyed due to budget cuts, but he decides that today, he will end pretty cure. The girls go around seeing what the clubs need. They stop by Drama, which is in dire need for more costumes for their next play. They only had enough for one costume, and Komachi points out that for such elaborate costumes, it may require a really high increase. So instead of that, Urara thinks they should just do something cheaper, like Kintarou. The costumes would be so much more cheaper, but the girl claims that it's too late to change now and the outfits would be really yucky. Then Komachi suggests that maybe they can get help from the members of the Handicrafts club, because they needed some place to show off all of their work, plus they can split costs with the Drama Club too. Rin then has found something to do with the worn out, deflated, useless soccer balls also. She gave them to the art club since they fit the subject matter the club was searching for. Likewise, the Futsal club is in need of strength-training equipment and because the Judo Club recently got new, heavier dumbbells they no longer need their old ones and give them to the Futsal club. As they head to the next club, the girls are then confronted by Bunbee and he transforms Rins' dumbbells into a Kowaina after they transform into pretty cure. At first Bunbee wins and he claims that he should have just been something instead of relying on his subordinates. Aqua admits that she used to think the same but if she kept doing that then they wouldn't be getting anywhere. She then tells them "tamagoyaki and octopus wieners", and everyone, except for Dream understands what it means. Mint used her protection, and Bunbee shot his rocket, wanting to destroy it like before, but Aqua used her stream to weaken it. Then Lemonade used her flash on the Kowaina, while Dream and Rouge kept pulling it. Then Dream used her attack to defeat it for good. Bunbee then takes his leave. Later, Otaka-san gave the girls a full box of her experimental yakisoba bread, because of what she "heard from chairwoman", because Karen used her intelligence instead of simply giving up. Before Nozomi can began to eat all of the bread though, the other girls from the clubs show up and eat it. Major Events *Lunchlady Otaka is secretly revealed to be the principal of L'Ecole Cinq Lumiere. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Takan Villains *Bunbee *Kawarino *Kowaina Secondary Characters *The Headmaster *Otaka Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5